By forming a fuse in a semiconductor integrated circuit, the fuse was cut, the value of resistance was adjusted and relief processing, such as transposing a defective element to a normal element, was performed. And generally the laser fuse cut by the laser beam irradiation from the outside was used as a fuse conventionally used for relief processing.
However, since laser irradiation was done and fuse cutting was done from the outside, the laser fuse cannot perform relief processing after a mold. Since memory space's doing realization of high-capacity in a memory or SOC (System On a Chip) and SIP (System in Package) are used, in order to improve the yield at an early stage, relief processing is needed after a mold. However, since the laser irradiation from the outside cut with the laser fuse, relief processing was able to be performed only on the bare wafer.
The electric fuse which sends current and is cut and which is relievable even if it is on site or after molding, naturally on wafer is used for the semiconductor integrated circuit. Since it cut by doing laser irradiation from the outside, the trimming dedicated device and the relief processing step were required of the laser fuse. However, since it can trim immediately after a test using a circuit tester with an electric fuse, it is newly unnecessary in trimming equipment or a relief processing step. This electric fuse is described to Patent Reference 1 or Patent Reference 2.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-39220
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-57186